


Divided Flame

by amyfortuna



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Ainulindalë, Drabble and a Half, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 18:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8295133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyfortuna/pseuds/amyfortuna
Summary: Arien, at the beginning of Time itself, had a twin.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Isilloth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isilloth/gifts).



Before time itself began, they stood together, voices ringing in harmony. They had originated in the same moment, the same thought, from Iluvatar's mind, along with many others like themselves. 

They were fire. They sang of cleansing, of light, of heat. They sang in praise of the Flame Imperishable from whence they were sprung. 

And then, after a long time, their songs began to diverge. One of them sang on, looking up to Iluvatar with love, of bright hope, of morning and of daylight, and one turned away, toward Melkor's seductive Song, beginning to sing of killing fire, of whips of flame, of death and pain. 

When the Song was ended at last, and silence for a time then reigned, they looked at each other one last time, thoughts transferred mind to mind:

"Will you not go with me?"

"Will you not stay with me?" 

"I will not."

"I cannot."


End file.
